Aaroniero Arruruerie
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 23 kwietnia''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 205 cm | weight = 91 kg | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = 9 Espada | previous team = Espada | base of operations = Wieża Aaroniero, Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Glotonería | manga debut = Tom 26, Rozdział 229 | anime debut = Odcinek 138 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Kaien Shiba: Toshihiko Seki Niski głos: Ryuzaburo Otomo Wysoki głos: Mayumi Yamaguchi | english voice = Kaien Shiba: Dave Mallow Niski głos: Keith Silverstein Wysoki głos: Wendee Lee }} jest Arrancarem oraz Noveno (9) Espada w armii Sōsuke Aizena. Wygląd thumb|190px|left|Prawdziwy Aaroneiro Arrurerie i jego numer Zwykle całą twarz obejmuje długa, biała maska, która posiada tylko 8 małych otworów z niskim dostępem na światło. W miejsce głowy umieszczony jest przezroczysty cylinder wypełniony czerwoną cieczą, gdzie pływają dwie małe czaszki Hollowa. Pod cylindrem znajduje się prawdopodobnie żółty otwór na ten pojemnik z trzema segmentami, których nie obejmuje maska. Obie głowy mają wytatuowany tatuaż numeru Espady i posiadają bardzo specyficzne głosy, które bardzo się od siebie różnią. Jedna nie przerywa drugiej, dzięki czemu mówią one po kolei, zachowując sens wypowiedzenia. Czaszka znajdująca się na górze mówi głębokim głosem, druga zaś piskliwym jak małe dziecko. Wydają się trzymać pewien poziom indywidualności. Jego strój, jak każdego Espady, jest dostosowany do jego postury.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, strona 85 Nosi długi płaszcz, który obejmuje jego ciało aż do kostek w przeciwieństwie do reszty. Nosi na to także płaszcz, przypominając tym szlachcica, który działa jak kurtka. Ma także rękawiczkę na lewej dłoni, gdzie schowany jest jego Zanpakutō. Pozostałościami jego maski są zarówno dwie głowy, jak i górne nakrycie głowy, które w 3/4 zakrywa głowę. Osobowość Niewiele wiadomo o prawdziwej osobowości Aaroniero, ponieważ najczęściej naśladuje on zachowanie byłego porucznika 13 Dywizji - Kaiena Shiby (chociaż w niekonsekwentnym zachowaniu) oraz przyjmuje jego wygląd. Wyraża pewną dumę ze swoich zdolności, ponieważ on nadal ewoluuje i jest Espadą, mimo tego, że był tylko Gillianem. Jest nieco sadystyczny wobec innych, Aaroniero lubi bawić się ze swoimi przeciwnikami, szczególnie z tymi, o których bardzo dużo wie ze wspomnień zaabsorbowanych ofiar, a pokazuje to, gdy mówi Rukii, by zabiła swoich przyjaciół i wiedział, że może to zrobić, ponieważ ona jest mu to winna. Co ciekawsze, jego głowy wydają się mieć pewną indywidualność, ponieważ odnoszą się do siebie w liczbie mnogiej i każdy z nich reaguje inaczej na myśl o śmierci (dolna czaszka krzyczała i błagała Aizena o pomoc, zaś górna przeklinała Rukię i była bardzo zdenerwowana porażką). Historia Aaroniero był Gillianem, czyli najsłabszej klasy Menosem,Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strona 7 zanim stał się Arrancarem ostatniej generacji Espadą.Bleach manga; Rozdział 297, strona 11 W pewnym momencie w przeciągu 49 lat przed rozpoczęciem fabuły Bleach, Aaroniero zdobył uprawnienia byłego Shinigami Kaiena Shiby, pochłaniając Metastacię, Hollowa, który zaabsorbował i połączył się z Kaienem. W ten sposób Aaroniero nie tylko mógł używać mocy Metastaci, ale także mocy Kaiena, w tym jego Zanpakutō. Fabuła Arrancar Widzimy go pierwszy raz, gdy Aizen tworzy poprzez Hōgyoku Wonderweissa Margelę. Widać, jak po prostu stoi z innymi Arrancarami, gdzie Aaroniero jest pokazany w cieniu, a jego górna część ciała nie jest prawie w ogóle ukazana.Bleach manga; Rozdział 229 Hueco Mundo thumb|190px|right|Aaroniero uczestniczy w spotkaniu zwołanym przez Aizena Pojawia się na spotkaniu Espady zwołanym przez Aizena, będąc w swojej białej masce. Sprawa dotyczy wtargnięcia Ichigo, Chada i Uryū do Hueco Mundo w celu uratowania Orihime. Siedzi między Tier Harribel, a Yammym Llargo, skarżąc się na intruzów wraz z Baragganem Louisenbairnem, Szayelem Aporro Granzem, Yammym i Nnoitrą Gilgą. Słyszymy również po raz pierwszy jego obydwa głosy, a dokładniej jego czaszek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 244 Później widzimy go, gdy Rukia Kuchiki spotyka go na moście do pałacu. Prowadzi ją do środka, do ciemnego pomieszczenia, wyjaśniając, że nie może znieść światła słonecznego. Zdejmuje maskę i przedstawia się jako Noveno Espada Aaroniero Arruruerie, który po zdjęciu maski jest natychmiast rozpoznany przez Kuchiki jako Kaien Shiba.Bleach manga; Rozdział 262, strony 17-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 263, strony 2-3 Jest zdezorientowana na widok swojego nieżywego mentora. Aaroniero wyciąga poduszkę i mówi jej, aby na niej usiadła, ponieważ ma jej wiele do powiedzenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strony 12-15 190px|thumb|left|Aaroniero rozmawia z Rukią Aaroniero wyjaśnia jej następnie, że tamtej nocy, kiedy został opętany przez Hollowa, a jego duch zaczął się rozpadać, z czasem przyniesiono jego martwe ciało do domu Shiba. Był całkowicie rozbity, a stamtąd został wrzucony do Hueco Mundo. Wyjaśnia, że Metastacia był jednym z eksperymentów Aizena, i gdy za każdym razem został zniszczony, wracał do Hueco Mundo i regenerował siły. Od fuzji z Hollowem jego regeneracja ciała zaczęła się powiększać i Hollow przeszedł pod jego kontrolę. Początkowo Rukia nie może uwierzyć w te wszystkie wydarzenia, ale Aaroniero zapewnia ją, że jest poważny. Potem wyjaśnia, że starał się przejąć kontrolę nad ciałem ponownie i udał się do Espady, by zemścić się na Aizenie. Tłumaczy, że błękitne niebo nad kopułą Las Noches stworzone przez Sōsuke pozwala mu zobaczyć wydarzenia, które tylko chce i gdziekolwiek chce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strony 16-18 thumb|190px|right|Rukia atakuje Aaroniero Potem mówi, że jego misja jest wielkiej wagi, ponieważ tylko ona może ją wykonać, jednak powie jej o tym szczegółowo w innym miejscu. Następnie wyjmuje swój miecz i atakuje ją, raniąc jej policzek.Bleach manga; Rozdział 263, strony 18-20 Rukia zaczyna się mylić i rozumie go ze smutkiem, mówiąc o jego śmierci i rezygnuje być ofiarą za to, co dla niego zrobiła i chętnie oferuje mu swoje życie. Łagodnie stwierdza jednak, że przybyła tu uratować Orihime, i dopóki nie wypełni swojej misji, nie będzie mogła oddać mu swojego życia. Aaroniero mówi jej jednak, że to był tylko żart, jednak prawdą jest to, że ona na prawdę musi zrobić coś dla niego, aby odpokutować za to, co zrobiła.Bleach manga; Rozdział 264, strony 4-10 Espada ze spokojem w oczach prosi ją, aby zabiła swoich przyjaciół. Kuchiki szybko uświadamia sobie, że coś jest nie tak i to nie może być możliwe, po czym pyta za kogo on się podaje, ponieważ prawdziwy Kaien nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego. Kuchiki następnie uwalnia swój Shikai - Sode no Shirayuki i zaczyna go atakować.Bleach manga; Rozdział 264, strony 11-19 thumb|left|190px|Efekt kontaktu Aaroniero ze światłem Oboje zaczynają walczyć z zaangażowaniem, przy czym Aaroniero zauważa styl umiejętności walki mieczem Rukii. Potem uwalnia Shikai Kaiena - Nejibanę i zaczyna bezwzględnie atakować zadziwioną tym faktem Kuchiki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 265, strony 16-20''Bleach'' manga; Rozdział 266, strony 2-10 W związku z zastosowaniem Zanpakutō porucznika, Espada góruje nad Rukią i wybija jej miecz z dala od niej. Kuchiki stwierdza, że wszystko co przed chwilą powiedział było kłamstwem, a gdy Aaroniero zaskakuje ją, ta ciska zaklęciem Sōkatsui, jednak ten z łatwością unika ataku odchylając głowę. Rukia zauważa, że ucieka on od promienia słonecznego jaki powstał w wyniku trafienia w ścianę pałacu gdy użyła Kidō. Po chwili zastanowienia używa ona Hainawy do tymczasowego unieruchomienia broni Aaroniero. Ten krzyczy do niej i pyta, co zamierza zdziałać tym czarem, jednak dziwi się on, gdy ta używa podwójnej inkantacji do zmylenia go i trudniejszego zidentyfikowania zaklęć. Następnie Hainawa, z której próbuje się wydostać, przemienia się w Rikujōkōrō, po czym Rukia ładuje Sōren Sōkatsui w stronę Espady i tworzy ogromną dziurę w ścianie budynku, przy czym Aaroniero nie jest w stanie przed tym uciec. Jego twarz zaczyna się gwałtownie zmieniać, po czym zamiast twarzy porucznika widzimy cylinder z nieznaną substancją, w której pływają dwie czaszki.Bleach manga; Rozdział 266, strony 11-19 190px|thumb|right|Aaroniero przebija Rukię Okazuje się, że Rukia nie użyła demonicznej magii do bezpośredniego zranienia Aaroniero, pomimo tego, że mogła to faktycznie zrobić. Kuchiki twierdzi, że teraz z pewnością wie, że on nie jest Kaienem, dlatego nie musi się powstrzymywać. Espada pyta ją, czy na prawdę zdoła to zrobić. Potem tłumaczy, że jego moce nie działają w świetle słonecznym, to odrobina cienia wszystko naprawi, dzięki czemu wciąż będzie mógł korzystać z mocy Shiby, ile razy tylko będzie chciał. Później skarży się na uciążliwość słońca pod kopułą Las Noches, ponieważ jego praca może być wykonywana tylko w ciemności. Arruruerie następnie poprawia swoje założenie, że jego moc transformacji jest niezwykła ze względu na to, że kiedyś był tylko Gillianem i jest jedynym Menosem tej klasy, który jest na tyle silny, aby dołączyć do Espady. Jest jednak na tak wysokim poziomie, ponieważ poprzez pożarcie innych Hollowch jego umiejętności ciągle rosną. Odkrywa, że opowieść o śmierci porucznika jest po części prawdą. W rzeczywistości to Metastacia go wchłonęła, a on następnie ją pożarł, dzięki czemu zdobył umiejętności obydwu istot. Potem ujawnia swój nietypowy Zanpakutō - Glotonerìę, wyjaśniając, że wszystkie nabyte umiejętności porucznika oraz jego wspomnienia są nienaruszone. Aaroniero był w stanie podszyć się pod niego i manipulować Kuchiki. Rukia wyraźnie oddaje się jego woli, widząc jego postać i realizując konsekwencje swoich słów. Po uwolnieniu swojego Resurrección, Espada nabija Kuchiki na koniec ostrza Nejibany.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strony 1-19 190px|thumb|left|Śmierć Aaroniero Aaroniero zauważa, że Rukia jest jeszcze przytomna i przyznaje jej, że jest pełen podziwu, ponieważ tak walczy o swoje przetrwanie, jednak to nie ma sensu, ponieważ ona nie może go nawet uderzyć. Kuchiki chwyta trydent jedną ręką i po prostu podnosi ze zmęczeniem i wyczerpaniem swój miecz w stronę głowy Espady. Ten śmieje się z niej i szydzi, pytając, co ona zamierza mu zrobić ze złamanym ostrzem. Rukia następnie z lekkim wahaniem się wykrztusza słowa swojego ataku, trzeciego tańca - Shirafune, po czym jej miecz odnawia się i przebija głowę Espady, centralnie na środku czoła. Maska Kaiena zaczyna zanikać, a pojemnik, jak i jego Resurrección, niszczy się i rozpływa. Obie głowy lądują w bólu na podłodze, gdzie ta o niższym głosie krzyczy z cierpienia, wołając na pomoc Aizena, a druga wyklina Kuchiki, po czym jej głowa przecina się na pół.Bleach manga; Rozdział 268, strony 16-19 Przed swoją śmiercią, Aaroniero udało się błyskawicznie powiadomić resztę Espady o swojej porażce, co później powoduje przybycie Zommariego Rureauxa na miejsce starcia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 3-4 Moce i Umiejętności Ekspert walki mieczem: Absorbując Kaiena Shibę (choć pośrednio), Aaroniero był wysoko wykwalifikowanym szermierzem, w oparciu o wspomnienia porucznika mógł z łatwością blokować ataki Rukii. Techniki i formy Zanpakutō zostały ujawnione podczas walki i są one opisane przez Kuchiki jako: "Stanowisko górnej części ciała, przypominając tańczącą włócznię, przy użyciu jednej ręki, jako centrum obrotów. Następnie miażdży przeciwnika włócznią i rosnącą falą". Ekspert Sonído: Po tym jak zaklęcia Kidō opadły, Aaroniero niemal od razu użył Sonído do stawienia się za Rukią zaskakując ją. Zaskoczył ją także przed wejściem do pałacu, pojawiając się za nią, po czym kolejny raz użył go do wejścia do pomieszczenia.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strona 5 Przesył informacji: Aaroniero może wysyłać informacje o wydarzeniach do innych osób, tak jak to zrobił przesyłając sygnały do pozostałych członków Espady tuż przed swoją śmiercią.Bleach manga; Rozdział 269, strony 8-9 Transmisja wyglądu: Aaroniero potrafi przyjąć wygląd zaabsorbowanej osoby i przystosować się do jej zwyczajów, jednak dość szybko zostaje zdemaskowany przez Rukię. Jego głos oraz twarz zmieniają się nie do poznania, ale reszta ciała pozostaje bez zmian. Duża moc duchowa: Po wchłonięciu tysięcy Hollowów i dość potężnego Shinigami jakim jest Kaien, Aaroniero zdobył sporo energii duchowej. Ma tyle siły, aby móc naśladować ruchy i poziom mocy Shiby, posuwając się aż do wykorzystywania umiejętności jego Shikai, co prawdopodobnie potrzebuje dodatkowego Reiatsu, aby korzystać z jego możliwości. Zanpakutō 190px|thumb|right|Glotonería w zapieczętowanej formie ; po hiszpańsku "Łakomstwo", a japońsku "Pożeracz Hollowch": Jego Zanpakutō w tej postaci przypomina zdeformowane, cyfrowe czułki z otwartą paszczą w centrum otoczony przez różne macki. Ukrywa je często pod białą rękawiczką lewej dłoni. Nieznane są jego właściwości przed uwolnieniem i nie wiadomo czy dorównuje zwykłym ostrzom, czy ma funkcje obronne.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strony 9 190px|thumb|right|Glotonería * Resurrección: Komendą uwalniającą jest . Po jego aktywacji dolna część Aaroniero zaczyna rosnąć i zmieniać się, przypominając fioletowe bezkręgowce, które wyglądają jak masa. Posiada także duże macki oraz parę oczu i ust, którymi pożera swoje ofiary. Na jej czubku wystaje Aaroniero, którego górna część od pasa wystaje z potwora. Jak się okazuje, ta forma pozwala na użycie Shikai i Resurrección w tym samym czasie.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strony 12-13 : Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: :* Absorpcja Hollowch: While all Hollows can cannibalize each other to gain power, Aaroniero has the ability to devour a dead Hollow, and receive all its abilities and reiatsu. The ability allows him to evolve without limit, unlike normal Espada. It is also the reason he is an Espada despite evolving from a Gillian. Aaroniero has gained all of the powers of approximately 33,650 unnamed Hollows, Metastacia, and through Metastacia he gained the Shinigami abilities of Kaien Shiba.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strony 8-10 :* Przejaw postaci: When sealed it allows Aaroniero to perfectly manifest any aspect of those he has absorbed using his Zanpakutō, including their knowledge, muscle memory (and thus their battle styles), physical form, and powers. He is only shown to be able to manifest the aspects of one individual at a time while in sealed form. When released Aaroniero can manifest as many of the absorbed powers as he wishes.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strona 14 The weakness of this power is sunlight, which nullifies it on contact and reveals Aaroniero's true form.Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strona 18 ::* Mieszanie ciała: It allows Aaroniero to merge his spirit body with other beings, including Shinigami. This was originally Metastacia's ability. ::* Destrukcja Zanpakutō: The ability destroys the Zanpakutō of a Shinigami when they touch a specific set of tentacles. It was originally Metastacia's ability. ::* Nejibana: Aaroniero is able to use Kaien's Zanpakutō as if he were Kaien. It was originally Kaien's ability which was absorbed by Metastacia. Występy w innych mediach He appears in the video games Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, Bleach: Heat the Soul 6, Bleach: Heat the Soul 7, and Bleach: Versus Crusade. These games have taking the appearance of Kaien Shiba, plus being able to perform his Resurrección. In the serii Bleach: Heat the Soul, his tentacles are a golden color, rather than the dark purple color shown in the anime. In the videogame Bleach: Versus Crusade (only in his released form), he can shoot a light-blue Cero from his tentacles. Nawiązanie do 4 filmu In odcinek 299 and manga one-shot Urojenie numer 01. niewybaczalni, both promotions for Bleach: Hell Chapter, Aaroniero and Szayel Aporro fall into Piekło together. Szayel Aporro says he's surprised to see him and notes the sturdiness of Aaroniero's tank. Aaroniero questions why he brought it up, suggesting that he wished it to crack. Szayel Aporro states he meant nothing by it, meaning only that if it had cracked, he could study the liquid inside it. Aaroniero tells him that he's never like him and moves to attack him with Glotoneria. However, Szayel Aporro yells at him to wait, saying that they should work together to figure out where they are. Aaroniero states he doesn't care about that, to which Szayel Aporro reminds him of the difference in their ranks. Aaroniero states those ranks don't matter outside of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Rozdział Urojenie numer 01, strony 4-9 190px|thumb|right|Aaroniero atakuje [[Shurena]] A voice interrupts the two. A man is seen standing on a tall rock and informs them that they are in Hell. Aaroniero demands he come down and explain, but the man mocks him and informs them they are both already dead. Aaroniero doesn't understand, but Szayel Aporro remembers his death and moves to attack the man. The man introduces himself as Shuren, and says they must follow him in order to survive in Hell. Three more beings appear behind Shuren. Shuren introduces them as Taikon, Gonjō and Garogai and orders them to attack to two Arrancar. Aaroniero releases his Resurrección and attacks. He tells his enemies not to underestimate the Espada and attacks Taikon. Both Arrancar are defeated and left slumped over some rocks.Bleach manga; Rozdział Urojenie numer 01, strony 9-19 Ciekawostki * Jego imię pochodzi od projektanta Eero Aarnio. * Pierwotnie miał się nazywać Arooniro Arleri, jednakże ta nazwa nie przetrwała. * Jest to jedyny Arrancar z Shikai i Resurrección. * W czasie procesu ewolucji, Aaroniero pochłonął 33, 650 Hollowch, ale używał swoich umiejętności tylko do przybierania postaci Kaiena Shiby. Nie wiadomo czy mógł zrobić to samo z innymi pochłoniętymi duszami. * Jest pierwszym Espadą, który zginął. * Aaroniero jako jedyny Espada ma ewidentny słaby punkt - słoik, w którym pływają jego "głowy". W ten sposób zginął, kiedy Rukia rozbiła szkło, czerwony płyn wypłynął i obie czaszki zginęły w męczarniach. * Jego aspektem śmierci jest chciwość. * Jest jedynym Arrancarem w Espadzie, który powstał jako Gillian. * Jedynym powodem, dla którego Aaroniero był pozostawiony w Espadzie, była jego zdolność błyskawicznego przekazywania danych. * Kiedy Rukia odkryła, że Aaroniero nie może wykorzystywać części swoich mocy w świetle słonecznym, powiedział, że jest więcej Hollowch, którzy tak mają. Na chwilę obecną żaden Hollow nie wykazał tej zdolności. * Aaroniero wears a set of white gloves during the Espada meeting, but wears only a single glove when in his own chambers. * W ankiecie Bleacha, najlepszą walką była walka Aaroniero z Rukią i zajęła 7 miejsce.Bleach manga; Rozdział 392, strona 1 * W odcinku 299, Resurrección Aaroniero ma kolor żółty, a nie jak wcześniej ciemny fiolet. * In both manga and anime Glotoneria is the left hand of Aaroniero but in the special chapter "The Unforgivens" it's his right hand. Cytaty * (Czaszka mówiąca niskim głosem) "Chcesz powiedzieć... (Czaszka mówiąca niskim głosem) ...Że to są nasi wrogowie?" * (Do Rukii) "A teraz pozwól mi zdjąć maskę i odpowiednio cię pozdrowić." * (Jak powyżej) "Przykro mi, ale po prostu nie znoszę światła słonecznego, a słońce nie może tutaj dojść." * "Jeśli chodzi o nasze twarze, zachowaj to dla siebie. Mam dość słuchania o nas myśli ludzi przez długi czas, dawno temu."Bleach manga; Rozdział 267, strona 1 Odniesienia Nawigacja en: Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna